Figure 09
by thegreatblsama
Summary: Songfic based of Figure .09, sung by Linkin Park. Malik's POV, and it is towards Yami about his life being stuck in a cloud of hatred because of the pharaoh and about what he has become due to that. Dedicated to GaMarik. One-shot. Please Review


BL: Well, this is gonna be my third songfic, and I'm guessing you can all figure out who it's going to be about!

Malik: Oh what fun…

BL: that's right, it's about Malik!!! Oh, and this fic is dedicated to GaMarik, who asked me when reviewing to one of my other stories to write this!  Sorry it took so long to get up.  And the song to go with it is Figure .09 (hence the title), sung by Linkin Park, and the lyrics are in _italics!!!!_  Oh, and it's all in Malik's POV towards Yami, not _his _Yami, Yami the pharaoh!

Malik: rolls eyes Well, Bakuralover-2008 doesn't own YuGiOh, and she never will, so just tell her to get over it!!

BL: crying over the fact that she will never own YuGiOh

Malik: sighs on with the fic, I guess.

**Figure .09**

Pharaoh Atem, or as people call you now, Pharaoh Yami.  (A/N - For all you people, who are confused already, Yami's true name was Atem, or it can also be spelt Atemu, when he was pharaoh).  That name, it brought hatred and anger into my heart.  Why was I the one who had to carry your secret?  Why did you bring my life into complete chaos?

_Nothing ever stops all these thoughts and the pain attached to them  
Sometimes I wonder why this is happening  
It's like nothing I can do would distract me when  
I think of how I shot myself in the back again   _

The only person that is ever on my mind any more is you.  I think of how I can destroy you, rid you from my life, and make it happier.  I think of my painful memories that you caused, and I wonder why I was chosen for this horrible fate.  Why did this have to happen to me?  But, I realize that the more I think of you, the more hatred I bring into my life; more painful memories are produced. 

_'Cause from the infinite words I could say I  
Put all pain you gave to me on display  
But didn't realize instead of setting it free I  
Took what I hated and made it a part of me_

All the memories ate away at me, and people began to notice my strange behavior and my sudden anger.  I no longer wanted to be with any one, but rather by myself, to loathe you from morning 'til dusk.  And yet, I wanted to just get rid of all it; to free my hatred and anger.  However, instead of setting it free, I was absorbed in it.

_(Never goes away)  
(Never goes away)_

The hatred and sorrow will never be freed from my soul.  It will never be driven away, no matter how hard I try, for you always pop into my head, and I think of the painful memories you gave to me.  So, it'll never go away.

_And now  
You've become a part of me  
You'll always be right here  
You've become a part of me  
You'll always be my fear  _

You have become almost one with me, because I cannot escape from the pain.  You'll always be in my mind, and my hatred for you will continue to grow, never stopping.  My fear of this pain has intensified; my fear for you has intensified.  You will be near me always, even though I want you to leave.

_I can't separate  
Myself from what I've done  
Giving up a part of me  
I've let myself become you_

Due to my hatred, I have created something more terrible than anything you've given to me.  I gave up my friends and family to try and destroy you; so no matter what I was doing, I am still devoting my entire life to you.  Is this what I truly wanted?  Or, am I just becoming somewhat like you?

_Hearing your name the memories come back again  
I remember when it started happening  
I see you in every thought I had and then  
the thoughts slowly found words attached to them  _

When I hear your name, my memories come back to haunt me.  I remember everything, from the beginning of my life.  But mostly, I remember when your being started to take it's toll on me, because although you weren't actually with us, your presence could still be felt, and all I wanted to do was get rid of it.  Every thought I had consisted of you, hating you, destroying you, or even being somewhat jealous of you.  And every night, I would curse you, and tell myself of my hatred for you.

_And I knew as they escaped away  
I was committing myself to them and everyday  
I regret saying those things cuz now I see that I  
Took what I hated and made it a part of me   _

As the words escaped my lips every day, I gave my very being to the meaning of those words.  All I thought about what you, I no longer cared about love or friendships.  I began to become power-hungry, and now I see the consequence of all that.  For, I took all that hatred, and made it the biggest part of my life. 

_(Never goes away)  
(Never goes away)_

The words I spoke will forever repeat in my mind, and the voice that tells me to hate you and destroy you will forever become stronger and stronger; never going away.

_And now  
You've become a part of me  
You'll always be right here  
You've become a part of me  
You'll always be my fear_

My life is devoted to hating you; your presence has become part of my life.  You'll always be by my side; in my mind; in my soul.  I cannot escape from my hatred of you; my hatred and fear.  No matter how hard I try, you'll never leave my life.

_I can't separate  
Myself from what I've done  
Giving up a part of me  
I've let myself become you_

I've done many terrible things because of my hatred for you, and the part of me that I gave away to destroy you may never return to me.  I gave up my friends and my family and instead became a ruthless leader, just what I hated.  I've become you.

_Never goes away  
Never goes away  
Never goes away  
Never goes away_

The voice inside my head will never leave me; neither will my hatred for you.  It never goes away.  I will be stuck in this painful life for the rest of my days.  Was this my fate?  I had believed that I was choosing my own path; and I still do, but was the path I took, the one I wanted to take? 

_(Get away from me)  
Give me my space back you gotta just  
(Go)  
Everything comes down the memories of  
(You)  
I've kept it in but now I'm letting you  
(Know)  
I let you go so get away from  
(Me) _

I'm tired of my devotion towards you, even if it is driven by hatred and not worship.  My life thus far all comes down to my detestation of you.  I'm tired of it; I just want you to leave me alone and let me live a life of happiness.  I just want to let you go; all the memories of you and all the pain you gave to me.  Just get out of my life for good; do not stay.  Leave now.

_Give me my space back you gotta just  
(Go)  
Everything comes down the memories of  
(You)  
I've kept it but now I'm letting you  
(Know)  
I let you go_

Just give me my life back please.  I no longer want to hold onto my hatred of you; the memories that you gave to me.  I've kept my hatred and anger inside of me, not able to set it free, but no longer.  I'm letting that, and all my memories of you, I'm letting all of that go.  But…can I?

_And now  
You've become a part of me  
You'll always be right here  
You've become a part of me  
You'll always be my fear_

That voice inside my head, it tells me that I can never let you go.  Is this true?  How much I don't want it to be, you are and will always be, the essence that makes my life.  So far, the only thing that has driven me to live is my extreme hatred for you.  I can't rid myself of you, for you will be forever in my mind, and no matter how much I want you out, nothing I do can change that fact. 

_I can't separate  
Myself from what I've done  
Giving up a part of me  
I've let myself become you_

My actions speak for themselves.  I have given so many people sorrow and pain, I have completely given up the love I used to have.  I realize that I have become the one thing I hated the most, and that was you.  I have given to people what you gave to me, and that, pains me more than anything.

_I've let myself become you  
I've let myself become lost inside these thoughts of you  
Giving up a part of me, _

_I've let myself become you _

I lost my sanity, my friends, and my family.  I've become the pharaoh himself, a ruthless leader that brings pain and suffering to the hearts and souls of others.  My thoughts are clouded with hatred of you, and I cannot think of anything other than my rule and your destruction.  I gave up a part of me, and dedicated it to my distain of you.  But, in the essence of all this, I've realized something…

I have become the one thing I hated the most, I have become the pharaoh. 

"No…I _am _the pharaoh…"


End file.
